UNSC Air Force Pilot helmet
The Pilot helmet is a UNSC Air Force pilot helmet adapted for use with all UNSC armor systems, including the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor. It entered service in the UNSC Air Force in 2541. It is an unlockable helmet in Halo: Reach that can be bought at the rank of Commander for 90,000 cR.Halo: Reach Armory Attachments HUL3 The HUL3 attachment adds a third-generation hardened uplink module to the right side of the helmet that is used for MILINT acquisition. The module is required for sensitive OPs. It can be bought after purchasing the base helmet for 25,000 cR. UA/HUL3 This is the second attachment for the Pilot helmet, and it adds an uplink module (similar to the first attachment) to the right of the helm and an additional up-armored variant to further protect the wearer's head. One can purchase it from the game's Armory (after purchasing the base helmet and first attachment, of course) for 55,000 cR. Haunted The Haunted attachment is the last Pilot helmet attachment and is a very unique one, as it is not so much an attachment. It takes the chosen Visor Color and tints the skull with that color. The skull looks as if there is light emitting from under it, giving it a more "haunting" effect. The helmet can only be purchased if the player also buys every single other helmet in Reach's Armory (this does not include the other helmets' attachments). The player also must be the rank of Inheritor to acquire the helmet. After that, this attachment is automatically unlocked after the player reaches Inheritor .[http://www.bungie.net/fanclub/otto_faq/Group/Resources/MultipleEntryDisplay.aspx?db=FAQListing Bungie.net - Evil Otto's FAQ] Trivia *The Pilot helmet itself is somewhat similar to the EVA and SPI helmets. *By the time the player has the option to purchase the Haunted attachment of the helmet, they would have had enough credits (1,526,000 cR) to buy all helmets in the game's Armory. **By having to have at least one credit to purchase the Haunted attachment may be a joke by Bungie because of how expensive and time consuming it is to actually buy all the helmets. *The Haunted attachment is the only item in the Armory that does not count toward the player's overall Armory Completion. In other words, one can achieve 100% Armory Completion without purchasing the Haunted variant. *The Haunted variant is reminiscent of how the remains of those consumed by the Vashta Nerada appear in the Doctor Who episodes Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead. *The Haunted attachment is most commonly referred to as the "Haunted Helmet" even though it is not a different helmet entirely. *The Haunted variant was a gift by Bungie for Halloween 2010, hence its in-game description, "Happy Friggin' Halloween!" **Some get confused between the Pilot helmet's Haunted attachment and the EVA[C] helmet (Emile's). This is likely due to the fact that both have a skull on or in their helmet; however, the difference is easily seen. **The skull inside the Haunted variant is the same skull used in gametypes like Oddball and Headhunter. *Holding its record at 1 cR, the Pilot helmet's Haunted attachment is the cheapest item in the game's Armory (not counting the default/starter items), although it takes the longest to acquire. *When used in campaign, the Haunted variant will change to other helmets when seen without Noble Six, such as in Noble Actual it may change to a Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/S variant. *The Pilot helmet is the only helmet in the armory with 3 attachments, that includes: HUL3, UA/HUL3, and Haunted! Gallery Pilot helmet front view.png|Front view of the base helmet. Pilot Helmet Side view.png|Side view. Haunted helmet.jpg|The Haunted variant of the Pilot helmet. Bungie Armor Reach.jpg|The Haunted variant being used in conjunction with Eternal by Bungie employees. Pilot Helmet.jpg|The base helmet in-game. reach_3865809_Medium2.jpg|The Haunted Helmet compared to the EVAC helmet Captureflames.PNG|The Haunted variant with Eternal on from the Bungie.net homepage. Halo Reach - Pilot.jpg Sources Pilot Category:Halo: Reach